Musicians playing guitar on stage typically prefer to have multiple guitar picks nearby. If a particular pick is dropped, the musician may simply grab a replacement pick as opposed to locating and retrieving the dropped pick. The musician may keep the spare picks in his pocket or on a nearby platform. Some guitar pick holders include a rail that may be mounted to a microphone stand. The rail may hold the picks between two projections. At least one pick may be mounted to the microphone stand and project therefrom in such configurations. This method of holding picks, however, has a limit as to how many picks may be retained on the stand. The limit is the practical length of the rail mounted to the stand. Also, no two guitar picks are located at the same height on the stand. These varying locations make it difficult for a musician to locate a respective pick without checking to see where it is prior to grabbing the pick.